1. Field
The following description relates to a bulk acoustic wave resonator sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for a small size sensor, which is capable of sensing various types of samples, has increased. A surface acoustic wave (SAW) sensor has a low quality factor (Q) and a low sensitivity, and is difficult to reduce in size. Thus, arrangement and integration of a SAW sensor may not be appropriate. Accordingly, the SAW sensor may not be the appropriate sensor to be used.